The Christmas Exchange
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: Yeah I was bored its not the best thing but its fun! No parings sorry just random oneshot goodness.


The Christmas Exchange

By Odd love 4 ever a.k.a Keya

A/N: Well I decided to make at least a one shot for the x-mas season hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ok guys, I have made a decision!" Kakashi proclaimed at the end of another tough training session.

"What?" Naruto asked excitedly, thinking along the lines of more training.

"We're going to do a Christmas trade off." He said, while giving his infamous half moon eye-grin.

"Huh?" Naruto.

"What?" Sakura.

"..Hn." Oh come on!

"That's right! Now come over here and choose a name out of this kunai holster!" Kakashi said gleefully.

The rest of his team groaned. Oh how he loved to pester his students.

Naruto went first. "OW!" He cried. He took his hand out to inspect the cut on his finger while glaring at Kakashi.

"Whoops! Wrong one." Kakashi said while switching kunai holsters. "Here you go."

Naruto pulled out a name and grumbled.

"Sakura!"

"Yeah yeah." She said calmly, secretly hoping to get Sasuke. She pulled out a name and walked away.

"Come on Sasuke. Only two names left." He said.

"..." He pulled one out and then walked away.

"Ok then, I'll just take this one." Kakashi said, pulling out the last one. "Ok go and get your presents! Tomorrow you'll exchange with the persons who name you drew!"

"ONLY ONE DAY?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their sensei.

"Yep!"

Kakashi blinked and all of a sudden, both his blonde and pink haired students were gone.

"Sasuke, what about you?"

"...Hn." He said and walked away.

"Well see you tomorrow!" He said and poofed away.

* * *

Next day a.k.a Christmas eve.

* * *

Kakashi, for some god forsaken miracle, actually was at the bridge on time.

His students on the other hand, had developed a habit of arriving at least thirty minutes late.

The first one there was Sasuke.

"You're late!" Kakashi chimed.

Sasuke stared stupidly at his teacher for a minute before shaking his head and murmuring his natural response to everything. "Hn..."

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the same time.

"You're late!" Kakashi chimed again.

The both stared agape at him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto cried.

"All right since everyone is here, let's exchange gifts. Naruto, you go first."

Naruto pulled out a card and handed it to Kakashi. "Merry Christmas."

"That's politically incorrect Naruto."

"Oh, fine then! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" (1)

Kakashi eye-smiled then opened the card. Inside was a gift card for a book store in the village.

"Well I thought you could buy some of those books you always read." He said.

"Why, thank you Naruto, Icha Icha 6 is coming out soon." Kakashi said giddily.

"Um... great?" Naruto said, confused.

"Ok my turn!" Kakashi said, while bringing out a big, red box. "Here ya go Sasuke." He tossed it lightly to Sasuke, who tried to catch it.

Well he tried. But as soon at it was in his arms, he fell over from the weight. "Oof!" He cried as his arms were crushed by the package.

He managed to squeeze his arms out from under it and shot a glare at Kakashi.

"Well open it!" Kakashi said.

"Hn..." Sasuke opened it with one stroke with the kunai he pulled out. The wrapping fell away to reveal a box. He opened the box to see

it was full of metal weapons. Kunai, shuriken, giant shuriken, giant kunai, about 8 windmill of shadows. Plus some he couldn't even

identify.

"What the?" Sasuke said.

"Well I figured you could use some _more_ weapons." Kakashi said teasingly.

"..."

"Ok Sasuke, give your present to whoever you got." Kakashi said.

Sasuke eye twitched before taking out a box and handing it to Sakura, who squealed a fan girl squeal.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She said happily.

He eye twitched again.

She tore open the box to pull out another box, which had writing on it.

"Massager?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well you're always complaining about how you're stiff after practice. I figured this would stop it." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Oh... um thanks?" Inner Sakura raged. 'HOW DARE HE SAY THAT I _ALWAYS_ COMPLAIN?! I _NEVER_ COMPLAIN!' Denial.

"Ok Sakura, give your present to Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Right..." Sakura was holding a plastic bag with no markings. "Here." She handed him the bag.

Naruto peeked inside the bag and gasped. "RAMEN!" He shouted. He pulled out a plastic foam container with a see through lid on it. He

opened the lid and steam was released. He sniffed it. "Miso too! Thanks Sakura!" He said and pulled a pair of chopsticks out of his kunai

holster. They were wrapped.

"... do you always carry those in there?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said before he dug into the ramen.

"..." Was all anyone had to say.

So now that they all had their gifts Kakashi said, "Ok, you can all enjoy your gifts, because we're not practicing today."

Kakashi then got lost in his thought on what he was going to do with his new Icha Icha he was going to buy.

Sasuke was busying himself with trying to figure out how to get all of these weapons home.

Sakura was still trying to figure out why Sasuke didn't get her something more romantic.

And Naruto was happily slurping his ramen, with 3 more cup waiting for him in the bag.

* * *

(1) My mom was at work and her boss came in and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh wait that was politically incorrect. HAPPY

HOLIDAYS!" XD So it had to put it in this fic.

I hope you didn't expect a Holy Grail of fics this was just for fun. Its only 3 pages.

Hey you see that little bluish purple button down there? It says "review"?

Press it.

Ya know ya want to.

Yumi: PLEASE DO IT OR ELSE SHE'LL DIE! (ok so she won't die but she'll go into depression.)

TT please review.


End file.
